Game Night
by hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo
Summary: Massie Block and the Pretty Committee are hosting a Game Night... What secrets will leak out as the night goes on? More detailed summary inside. Rated T for mature themes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

"Ehmagawd, I am _sooo_ bored." Dylan Marvil whined, booger-flicking a low-fat chocolate chip cookie crumb off her dark-wash bootcut jeans.

"Point," Alicia Riveria added, lifting her ring adorned index finger.

"Ditto," Kristen Gregory agreed, twirling her French braid around and around. "What should we do?"

"We could play a board game or something, like Chutes and Ladders!" Claire Lyons suggested.

Massie Block rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. The day I play Chutes and Ladders is the same day I trade my master bathroom for an outhouse." Alicia and Dylan snickered.

"Actually, if we all used outhouses, think about how much energy we would conserve…" Kristen said.

"Umm, Kristen? Are you my mother's $500 sleepmaker machine?" Massie asked.

"No, why?" Kristen replied.

"Then why are you trying to make me suh-nooooze?" Massie asked, twirling her purple hair streak triumphantly. Alicia, Dylan, and Claire cracked up.

"Now do you guys want to have some real fun or not?" Massie winked.

Alicia leaned forward excitedly. "What do you have in mind?"

Massie's lip curled into a mischievous smile. "A party of course!"

**A/N: Okay, so here's how this story is going to work. Each chapter is going to be a different game played at the party.**

**The next chapter is going to be Truth or Dare, so if you have any ideas for questions you want to be asked, feel free to put them in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique characters, they are property of Lisi Harrison. I do, however, own the rights to this story. Do not take my idea, or I will hunt you down! ;)**

**So… Like? Hate? Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. I welcome constructive criticism. Review!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**A/N: Shout out to nina for being my first reviewer and for giving me an awesome idea for this chapter. Also to "jandm" (first story alerter!) and of course my fanfic-bff manale for all your support and ideas!! And to my RL-bff Madi if you're reading this! Love ya all! Enjoyyy!**

_Dingggggggg donggggggggg._ The doorbell to the Block Estate sounded. Massie quickly shuffled toward the door. She paused in front of the door, smoothed out her knee-length silk skirt, reglossed, and fluffed out her bangs. Then she plastered an _I-am-the-hostess-welcome-to-my-party_ smile on her face, and opened up the front door.

The Pretty Committee stood on the other side, grinning with pre-party enthusiasm. When they saw their alpha, they squealed with delight and shimmied forward for welcome hugs.

Over Alicia's shoulder Massie noticed a beat up Toyota Prius pull up in her driveway. Two seconds later, a silver Mercedes followed. The doors to the cars opened, and out traipsed Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley.

"Ehmagawd! The boys are here!" Alicia squealed, instantly crossing her arms over her boobs.

The Briarwood boys filed into the Block Estate, looking like the major HARTs they were. Cam smiled when he saw Claire, his one blue and one green eye lighting up. Claire beamed and skipped over to his side. Alicia grabbed Josh's attention at once, striking up a conversation. Kristen and Dylan started gossiping so they wouldn't look left out. Plovert and Kemp started talking about their upcoming soccer game. The only people left were Derrington and Massie.

Derrington cleared his throat awkwardly. "Block," he said, nodding.

"Harrington," Massie replied, half-smiling. An awkward silence followed.

Massie clapped her hands together twice. "Alright, people!" she said loudly. "Let's move this into the living room. And let the Game Night begin!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, so everybody knows how Truth or Dare works, right?" Massie asked, looking around the circle they had formed on the carpeted floor of her living room. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now who would like to start?" she asked.

"Ooh!" Alicia, the gossip queen, raised her hand. "Hmm… Cam, truth or dare?"

Cam looked at Claire. "Uhh, truth, I guess."

Alicia smiled, her eyes flashing. "Do you _luh-v_ Claire?"

Claire looked down at her lap and picked her cuticles nervously, but Massie knew she wanted to hear the answer more than anybody in the room.

Cam flushed a brilliant red that clashed with his green eye. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I do." Claire beamed.

"Okay, Cam, you're turn." Alicia smiled triumphantly. "Cam?"

Cam and Claire were looking into each other's eyes, lost in their own little world. "Whaa?" Cam said, coming back to his senses. "Oh, umm… Claire… Do you love me too?"

Claire blushed and looked at her lap again. "Yes, I do." They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, yeah, lot's of love." Plovert said loudly, Kemp fake-gagging next to him. "Now you two either get a room, or continue the game."

Claire blushed. "Umm… Kristen, do you like anybody?"

It was Kristen's turn to flush. "Ehmagawd, that is _sooo_ unoriginal." She said.

"Really?" Claire smirked. "Because it seems to me like you're avoiding the question."

Kristen flushed even deeper. "Fine. Maybe. Is that good enough for you?"

Claire grinned. "Yup."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Derrington, truth or dare?" Massie asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Dare! Bring it on, Block! There ain't nothin' I won't do!" he shouted, standing up and shaking his butt. Kemp cracked up and slapped high fives with him.

Massie smiled slyly. "Okay. Hmm… I dare you… to kiss Kemp." All 9 mouths fell open. The Pretty Committee cracked up, and Cam, Chris, and Josh howled with laughter. Kemp looked like someone had just hit him over the head with a bat.

"You're crazy, Block." Derrington said weakly, shaking his head. "There is no way I am doing that!"

Massie grinned. "You have to. It was a dare. And if I'm not mistaken, there, quote, 'ain't nothin' you won't do,' end quote." She exchanged high fives with the Pretty Committee.

"She's right, man." Cam said, struggling not to laugh. "You have to do it!"

Derrick glared at Cam, then gulped. He looked like he was about to puke as he leaned toward Kemp slowly. Kemp squeezed his eyes shut and tensed like he was a little boy at the doctor's preparing for a shot.

Derrington quickly pecked Kemp on the cheek, and jerked away. The Briarwood boys were wolf whistling and whooping. The Pretty Committee was practically crying with laughter.

"Oh c'mon!" Massie protested. "That was just a cheek peck! I want to see the whole thing, Harrington!"

Derrington glared murderously at her. "No way! That was NOT part of the deal. You said kiss, you didn't specify where!"

Everybody was still doubled over in laughter. Kemp just sat there, looking lost and confused.

Massie rolled her eyes, but was still grinning. "Fine, whatevs. You're turn."

Derrington glared. "Block, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Massie smiled.

"Uhh… If you had to choose, who out of the _Pretty Committee_ do you like best?"

Everybody quieted instantly. Massie's face paled. Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen leaned in anxiously.

Massie cleared her throat nervously. "I don't have to answer that. I like my all my girls equally, and they know that."

"Oh _please_," Derrington said. "You can't do that! Not after you –"

The murderous death glare Massie gave him shut him up.

"Umm…" he stammered. "Whatever. Your turn again."

"Oh c'mon!" Claire piped up, trying to lighten the mood. "Let someone else have a turn!"

"I'll go!" Dylan said. "Umm… Kemp. Do you ever fantasize about Alicia's boobs?"

Both Kemp and Alicia reddened. Alicia instantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uhh, umm…" Kemp stuttered.

"Psh, yeah!" Plovert interrupted, his voice oozing _duhh._

"Dude!" Josh said. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Yeah, I know!" he said, totally unfazed. "And she's hot!"

"_Dude!_" Josh yelled. He pushed Chris, and he stumbled backwards.

"Oh, no. You did not just push me." Chris said, no longer smiling.

Plovert pushed Josh back, and before anyone knew what was going on, the two guys had gotten into a full on slap fight in the Block's living room.

Claire shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. Dylan and Kristen were staring at the two guys like an uber-intense tennis match. And the guys were whooping and chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Massie was surveying the whole scene with narrowed eyes. She looked kind of… _jealous._

"Okay, guys! GUYS!" Alicia yelled. She looked slightly panicked and also flattered. "Break it up!"

Cam and Derrington helped pull Chris and Josh away from each other. Chris was sporting a black eye, and Josh had a cut lip. Both were grinning.

"Nice one," Chris said, slapping him a high five.

"You too, man." Josh replied, nodding in approval.

Claire looked disgusted, Dylan was laughing, and Kristen and Alicia were shaking there heads slowly.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Boys,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dude, are you serious?" Josh asked, his eyes wide with horror. "I am _not_ answering that."

"Why not?" Alicia snapped, her eyes flashing.

"I can't choose between my girl and my bros!" Josh protested. "I object!"

"So I guess it's bros over ho's then?" Alicia said, her brown eyes narrowed to slits.

"No!" Josh said, his eyes wide with panic now. "It's not like that! It's just… Y'know, like, girlfriends come and go, but your boys are forever, right?"

Alicia stood up abruptly. "Is that how it is then? Fine." She turned on the heel of her black suede boots, and marched out of the room. A heavy silence followed.

Chris Plovert let out a low whistle. "Dude, you are so screwed."

"C'mon, girls." Massie stood up, and motioned for the Pretty Committee to follow her out of the room.

They found Alicia in the kitchen, sitting on a stool next to the island, eating chocolate ice cream from a bowl Inez had set in front of her. The ice cream wasn't low fat.

The girls gasped.

"Ehmagawd," Kristen whispered. "She's snapped."

Massie rushed over to Alicia's side, snatching the bowl away from Alicia's reach. Alicia looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Alicia, what are you doing? Do you _know_ how many calories are in that?" Massie said, looking disgusted. Claire fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Who cares?" Alicia sighed. "Josh is probably going to dump me anyways. He picked his guy friends over _me_. I don't need to avoid ice cream now for him."

Massie glanced at Dylan, Kristen, and Claire in a _eh-ma-gawd-this-is-urgent-help-me! _way.

"Listen to me, Alicia." Claire stepped forward. "If Josh doesn't know what he has, how lucky he is, then he isn't worth it anyways."

"Yeah," Dylan agreed. "I mean, what if you were asked that question? Wouldn't you choose us over him?"

It was Massie's turn to look uncomfortable. _Would she choose us over him?_

"Of course," Alicia said. "You girls are my besties."

"Exactly." Kristen said. "So don't you kind of understand why Josh would choose his guys?"

Alicia sighed. "I guess… But still. I'm still mad at him."

Massie nodded. "You have every right to be. But you know what we _girls_ do when guys make us mad?"

Alicia smiled mischievously. "We make them jealous."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! LOL I just _had_ to do that bit about the ice cream. =P**

**The next chapter is "What Would You Rather?" so if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen, or what questions you want asked, please put them in a review!**

**Pleasepleaseplease review!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**


	3. Chapter 3: What Would You Rather

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Shout out to nina, twisted perfection, I Heartz U, C-Cloud, lila, and D Bezi for the wonderful reviews and great ideas for this chapter! Enjoy!**

"What the heck is 'What Would You Rather?'" Plovert asked, making a face. Alicia's mouth fell open, and Dylan scoffed.

"You don't know what WWYR is?" Massie asked incredulously. Chris shook his head no.

"Uhh, actually, I don't know what that is either." Josh said. Derrick nodded in agreement. They looked at Massie expectantly, but it was Kemp who answered.

"'What Would You Rather' is a game girls play to compare two things, and decide which one they would rather do. Like would you rather get to kiss Zac Efron or be best friends with Beyoncé?" he explained.

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"I'd rather kiss Zac." Alicia blurted. Claire giggled into her palm.

"Dude, how'd you know that?" Derrington asked, confused.

Kemp blushed and shrugged. "I, uh, have a younger sister," he said quickly.

"Anyways," Massie said, focusing the attention back on her. "That's how you play. You guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, I'll go first. Chris, what would you rather? Get a lap dance from Alicia or a lifetime supply of playboys?"

Alicia turned the color of her red patent leather boots. Chris, unfazed, grinned cockily, and said, "How 'bout I take the playboys, and Alicia gives me that lap dance now, free of charge?" he winked at Alicia.

"Ew, gross!" Alicia swatted the air, leaning away from him.

Chris grinned. "You know you want me," and then, when Josh wasn't looking, mouthed, "Call me." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, my turn." Chris said, an evil glint in his eye. "Massie, would you rather kiss me or Derrick?"

Massie made a retching noise. "Ew, if I had to choose, I'd choose Derrington. Sorry to disappoint, Plovert." Chris pouted.

"Okay, my turn again!" Massie clapped. "Kristen, would you rather have the OCD Sirens win every game this year or have the Jonas Brothers write a song about you?"

"The song," Kristen grinned. "We can win without luck!"

"Yeah!" Derrington shouted, slapping high fives with her. For some reason, Massie felt annoyed.

"Are you going to go or not?" she snapped. Kristen blushed.

"Umm, Cam, would you rather dye your hair neon pink or be forced to wear a tutu and tiara for all eternity?" she asked. Dylan burst out laughing.

Cam laughed nervously. "The hair I guess. At least then I could wear a hat to cover it up." Claire beamed in an _isn't-my-boyfriend-soo-smart?_ way.

"Josh," Cam said. "Would you rather swap lives with David Beckham or Tiger Woods?"

"Beckam," Josh flashed a grin. "He gets all the ladies."

Alicia and Massie exchanged a glance.

"Derrick," Josh said. "would you rather hold a human eyeball or suck on a dead guys toe?"

"Eww!" Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire squealed. The boys laughed.

"The eyeball, dude!" Derrington grinned. "How awesome would that be?"

Plovert snorted with laughter, and Claire looked a tad nauseous.

"Okay, Kemp," Derrington said seriously. "Would you rather make out with Alicia or Kristen?"

Kemp, Alicia, and Kristen all turned beet red.

"Uhh, umm," Kemp stuttered. He looked back and forth from Josh's _don't-you-dare_ glare to Plovert's immature kissy faces. "Josh, don't kill me. I chose Kristen… I guess." Josh's glare lightened, and Kristen blushed. Kemp, blushing even more, hid his face in his hood and remained silent.

"Someone ask me!" Alicia whined.

"Okay," Josh said. "Alicia, would you rather be the best dancer ever, or—"

"Are you saying I'm not the best dancer ever?" Alicia interrupted, eyes narrowed.

Josh backtracked. "What? No! I just meant –"

"Whatevs," Alicia said. An awkward silence followed. Alicia got out her phone and started checking her messages. Claire, trying to lighten the mood, striked up a conversation about the upcoming Briarwood soccer game.

**Alicia: HLP!!!**

**Massie: OMG X 2!! What is up w/ Josh?!**

**Alicia: HLP X 3!!!**

**Massie: Don't worry, I'll take care of it.**

**Alicia: OK. HURRY!!**

Massie scrolled through her contacts list until she found the person she was looking for.

**Massie: Spin the Bottle 2nite at my place. Save a kiss 4 Alicia. ;)**

**Chris Abeley: I'll B there.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!!! Next chapter is Spin the Bottle, so if any of you have any ideas, spill spill spill!!! I used all the ideas given to me for this chapter, but depending on how many ideas (and how ridiculous they are haha) I may not use them all for the next chapter.**

**Review please!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**


End file.
